The New Guys
by YinandYang1234
Summary: When two teenage girls meet new guys, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, their whole world changes. But what happens when the High School 'royalty' get involved? Will the girls stick with their friends or will they sell out? High School AU. includes seth, Aj, Paige, The Bellas, Uso's, Cena, Orton, HHH, Ziggler, Adam Rose, Undertaker,
1. Chapter 1

"Seriously?" Seth asked, shocked.

"Yes! Please? Pretty pretty please?" I begged dramatically.

"No absolutely not Grace!''

"I'll be your best friend?"

"You already are, you frootloop dingus." Seth rolled his eyes at my childish antics and put his combo in his locker.

"Come on! It's HOMECOMING!" I said jumping in front of his locker

"THATS WHY I SAID NO" He smirked pushing me out of the way

"PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!"

"No, I am not wearing a stupid suit, to a stupid dance, at our stupid school."

"It's not stupid." I pouted, "Lexi will go with me."

"Okay, " Seth laughed as he pulled out his books, "then go with Lex!"

"Nooooo, I want to go with you!"

"Did I hear my name?" a voice behind me questioned, "I have heard im pretty popular."

"Shut up Lex!" I complained, smacking her arm

"Yeah, take your ego down a notch, Cupcake." Seth laughed as he closed his locker and started walking away from me.

"Don't call me Cupcake." Lexi grumbled.

"This conversation is not over mister!" I screamed down the hallway, getting a few weird looks. I ignored them. "I don't think he loves me anymore, Lexi." I pouted. Seth just laughed.

"Come on Grace, lets get to class before you kill us." Lex rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

There were exactly three more weeks until homecoming and I had yet to convince Seth to come. Right now were sitting outside the school eating lunch under our favorite tree -His name is Daniel- while doing 'homework' on our computers.

"I love Fridays." Seth said to no one in particular.

"Grace, I found a whole bunch of season six spoilers for Vampire Diaries." Lexi squealed, looking up at me.

"No way! What do they say?" I asked excitedly

"Nothing new, just that Damon won't stay dead -Duh- and Bonnie will rebuild the other side."

"Cool. I'm so excited. Your coming over for the season premiere right?"

"Oh My God shut up!' Seth interrupted, covering his ears.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU AREN'T AS SEXY AS DAMON!" Lex yelled back.

"Guys, shut up before I-" I cut off mid sentence and my eyes got as big as saucers. Lex and Seth continued to argue until I slapped Lexi lightly.

"OW" Okay, maybe not so lightly. "What?" She asked, annoyed. I heard Seth sigh and get up.

"I need to get to class."

"Okay bye" I said quickly. Lexi looked at me in alarm.

"Grace, what's wrong?!"

"What? Nothing!" I was shocked at the strange turn of events. I turned my eyes back to what caught my attention. "Lex, look at 2 o'clock. Quick." Lexi's eyes turned to where I directed and her eyes got wide.

"Who is that?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." I replied honestly. The boy who caught my attention, no he was a man. The man that caught my attention was tall. He must have been over six feet tall, which had to tower over my 5'2" height. He had bronze skin, and his dark brown hair was pulled back into a low bun. He had on dark wash jeans and a white button up shirt that was open over a Linkin Park t-shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had caught my eye the minute he stepped out of his huge 2015 Ford F150 with monster wheels. It was the truck that had caught my eye as both Lex and I were really into cars, but as soon as he stepped out of the car I would have had to parachute out of, my attention could not stay off him. It got even better when another boy -man- stepped out of the passenger seat. This man was wearing jeans and a grey leather jacket over a white tank top. Both completed the look with biker boots and aviators. I snapped back to reality when they started walking toward the front of the school.

"WHO IN THE EVERLOVING HEAVENS WAS THAT?" Shrieked Lex.

"I DONT KNOW BUT DAAYYYMMMM, THOSE JEANS."

"AND THAT SHIRT"

"I LOVE LINKIN PARK"

"He wasn't wearing Linkin Park gear, he was wearing a leather jacket." Alexis looked at me confused.

"Wait, who were you looking at?" I looked back equally confused.

"The one in the leather. Who were you looking at?"

"The one with the dark hair."

"OOOHHHH" we both said.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday, we were both grumpy. After Lex picked me up and we had our morning coffee run, Lex and I pulled into the parking lot in her black 1967 Chevy Impala. We both immediately noticed the huge, black F150 parked in the back of the lot. The one the sexies arrivied in yesterday. We shot each other a look before hopping out of the car and heading toward the school.

"Bye baby!" Lex yelled to The Impala.

"Do you have to do that everyday?" I asked annoyed that my caffeine hadn't kicked in yet.

"Yes, now shut up." We got inside the school and headed to our lockers before hearing a murmur run thru the sea of students. I turned around to see what everyone was looking at and I saw the man from yesterday step out of the office. As soon as I saw the popular girls break out of their daze and rush over to him, I rolled my eyes and dragged Lex in the direction of homeroom.

"Where is the other one?" Lex asked, "I'm disappointed he wasn't there."

"I'm sure he's around" I grumbled as I readjusted the books and binders I was carrying.

As if on cue the once again leather clad man walked out of the boys bathroom. Lex stopped dead in

her tracks, but once again the popular girls swarmed him. The warning bell rang and we scurried off

to homeroom. We just made it in the room when the bell rang.

After school we made our way to the Locker room, and dropped our bags. After checking in with Coach McMahon, I took my place with the clipboard in the grass at the end of the bleachers. Both Lex and I grew up watching football and we have loved it. When coach asked us to be assistant coaches, Lex denied because she was already working at the local garage and couldn't fit practices into her schedule. When she could she came and helped me and vice versa. Today was tryouts and we had a lot of possible players. After running a few drills, we let the guys take a water break and we sat down with coach to talk.

"So what do you ladies think? Anyone catch your eye?"

"We are not close enough to see faces, only numbers, so we can be unbiased." Coach nodded, "But we have seen major skills from….." we looked at our notes as Lex read off numbers and comments.

"18 has strength but no endurance, he can throw very far and catch nicely. That must be Ziggler. 27 has nice endurance but can't catch if his life depended on it. He can kick pretty well. We could use him as our kicker. Has to be Jey Uso" Coach looked impressed.

"Anyone else you ladies can name?"

"Jimmy Uso is 42, and Orton is 86." Lex listed.

"Dont forget Sheamus is 63 and Seth is 12" I added.

"Nice job ladies, lets get back out there."

An hour later coach sent the guys home, saying there would be a list of callbacks up outside his office an hour after senior lunch tomorrow.

"Alright, who is up for starbucks?" coach asked us as we finished cleaning up the field.

"WE ARE" we screamed.

After piling into coach's car, we pulled into the closest starbucks. The car had barely come to a stop before we all jumped out and ran to get some much needed caffeine.

"Okay girls, let's get down to business-" he was cut of by me screeching,

"TO DEFEAT...BUM, BUM...THE HUNS" They just rolled their eyes at me and Lexi handed me my Latte which I happily gulped down.

"Okay coach, so we made a list of players who _need_ to be gone." Lex started.

"You guys know you can call me Hunter right?"

"We know. You have told us a million times." I rolled my eyes, "Its just habit."

"Anyway, _Hunter_," Lex continued. "We have a list of twelve players who need to get cut, and a list of seven players we need to see again." Coach didn't even blink. He just nodded.

"After knowing you girls as long as I have, I trust your judgement." We both smiled.

"We think if we let go of those twelve, and keep these seven, we can sort through the rest tomorrow at lunch."

"You girls really have no idea how much you guys help. You too Lex, even though you aren't an official a.c. I still can't believe you won't let me tell the guys."

"We have talked about this coach and we think thats its best that the boys don't know how much influence we have and let them think we are wannabe cheerleaders." Hunter started to protest. "-I know not all of them think that and that is why we need to find the ones that do. Remember the Titus O'neil incident of sophomore year? We wouldn't have found out about that if we were not 'undercover'. We are your secret weapon remember? Your eyes and ears where you can't be. We don't want special treatment and we don't want to be brown nosed or bribed. We dont want to be used." Lex explained in a firm tone. Coach and I looked at her in shock. "What?" she asked.

"Where did that come from?" Hunter finally choked out, bewildered.

"Close your mouth Hunter. Grace, we gotta go." Lex rolled her eyes at our stares. Hunter and I broke out of our stupor and chuckled as I trailed after Lex. Crazy bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't forget that we have a meeting with coach during lunch." I reminded Lex as we walked to 2nd hour, Tuesday morning.

"Make sure the uniforms have lots of glitter!" Randy Orton mocked as he passed us. I grabbed Lexi's arm before she could turn around and kick his ass.

"If only they knew how much we do for them, then they wouldn't be such assholes." Alexis grumbled.

"Hey, you are the one who said we should stay a secret." I pointed out.

"That's not the point! The point is they have no respect for anyone who doesn't have a ego as big as theirs!" I started to agree with her but got cut off by tripping over someones foot and falling on my face. I looked up as the Bella twins and their posse started to laugh.

"Oops?" Alicia Fox, their right hand man, giggled, pulling her foot back in. As Lex started helping me up, another pair of arms grabbed my stuff.

"I heard you both sleeping with Seth." Nikki smiled innocently.

"That never happened Nikki." Seth replied in a stern voice, handing me my stuff.

"Whatever. The offer is still on the table Sethie." She cooed.

"Ya, cause I would take your sorry ass back and ditch my best friends any day." Seth replied sarcastically.

"Aren't you dating Cena?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Ya, So?"

"Whore." Lexi mumbled.

"What did you say to me?" Nikki turned her wrath on Alexis.

"Nothing anyone didn't already know." Lexi said with a smile. Before Nikki could reply we were interrupted by the warning bell. "Let's go guys."

"I heard you had a run in with the Bella twins this morning." Coach said over his clipboard. We were sitting on his office in the boys locker room, talking about callbacks.

"Yeah, its not a big deal though." Lex said.

"If you say so. Alright lets look at the rest of the team. We have eliminated 12. We need to lose at least 4 more."

"What about 9, 14, 74, and 19? They are the ones who need the most work." I read off.

"I want to see 19 again, so what if we ditch 92?" Lexi and I looked at each other and nodded. "Perfect! I'll post the list in an hour! Oh, Steph just texted me, foods here." We nodded. "I'll be right back." He stood up at headed toward the front office.

"How lucky are we? I mean he buys us FOOD!" Lex cried

"He's always does that genius. He's practically our uncle."

"I know but-"

"Shut up and put your headphones in. I'm gonna do homework." I replied amused. Lex huffed but did as I said.

About 15 minutes later there I was. Stuck. I couldn't find a way to end my essay with out being like,'Ya...okay.'

"Lex!" I called. No response. I turned around and saw her engulfed in her phone with her headphones in. "LEX!" I threw the notebook I was holding at her. As it sailed back toward my face, I ducked and the notebook smacked against the wall.

"What the hell Grace?!" Lex yelled.

"I need help!" I screamed back.

"With what?" she asked calmly.

"I can't find a way to end my essay. Its about space and stuff."

"Go find Seth he is so much better at that than I am." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, text me when Coach gets back."

"Whatever." Lex put her headphones back in.

*LEXI"S POINT OF VIEW*

After Grace left, I put my headphones back in and continued blasting Nickelback. I kicked my feet up on the desk and leaned back in my chair.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, that is until there was a knock on the door. I groaned and took one earbud out. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Can I help you?" I asked annoyed.

"Um, yeah, is this where I sign up for tryouts?" He asked, nervous. Just then the door flew open again and Grace can streaming into the room, managing to run smack dab into the man before me.

"Hey Lexi guess what? OW, what the hell-" She was cut off by the man turning around. It was only then that I noticed that the man standing in the office was one of the sexy guys from the truck. Grace's jaw dropped and the stack of papers in her hands hit the floor with a loud thud. I rolled my eyes at got up. I snapped Grace's mouth closed and bent over to retrieve her stuff. Grace finally snapped out of whatever fantasy she was in and asked the obvious question.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah is this where we sign up for football tryouts?" He asked, while rubbing the back of his neck. Before Grace could speak I interrupted.

"Tryouts are closed." I said coldly. I was crabby okay? No one messes with my music. Grace shot me the dirtiest look I have ever seen. If looks could kill, I would be 6 feet under.

"Lex, I'm sure we can fit him in." I rolled my eyes at her. She ignored me. "Why don't you come to callbacks after school and we'll see what you got?" He nodded excitedly.

"My names Roman by the way, Roman Reigns." He stuck out his hand toward Grace.

"Hi Roman, I'm Grace Happe." She responded with a smile. "That loser over there is Alexis Nichols. We are Assistant Coaches." Roman nodded.

"Its nice to meet both of you. I will see you at tryouts." With that he left.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" She asked with a glare. Then we both cracked up. Soon after Hunter came back with our food in hand. We both screamed and thanked him. We sat down and ate our food, all of us lost in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: Hey Guys! Sorry about chapters being slow, this is our first fanfic so please be patient! Thanks for your love and support!)**

We were in 6th hour Chemistry. Lex and I were partners and were currently quizzing each other before class started.

"How much salt is in the Human Body?" Lex asked looking up from her notes.

"Uhhhh, 250 grams?" I answered.

"Yup, what about-" Lex cut off suddenly and stared at the door. Coming in behind Mr. Heyman were Roman and the other man.

"Alright class, we have two new students. Now considering the only ones who are not failing are Alexis and Eva Marie, we will pair them up with our new students. Their remaining partners will be paired together." Lexi and I stared at each other in shock. We never traded partners. Ever. And this change means I am now paired with Summer Rae.

"Is he serious?" Lex whispered.

"I hope not."

"Well, GET UP GIRLS!" Mr. H shouted. All four of us jumped up and paired up. Eva Marie practically jumped Roman, leaving the other one for Lex. Summer Rae just whispered in Eva's ear -who giggled- and plopped down next to me. She shoved my stuff off the desk and put her chin in her hands and leaned her elbows on the desk. I looked at Roman who was practically being flirted to death by Eva. Then I looked toward Lex who was sitting next to the shaggy brunette. My phone vibrated. I looked down at the text I received. It was from Lexi.

'This is gonna be a long year'

**LEXI'S POV**

We were sitting in Chem when Mr. H walked in with Roman and the hottie. I still hadn't learned his name. When Mr. H said that we had to partner up I prayed I would be with Roman. Not because I like him, but because I didn't want to make a fool out of myself in front of the sexy man. No such luck. Eva practically pounced on Roman. I was left with the super hot guy. I dropped my backpack on the ground by my new lab table. I plopped down in my chair with a sigh. I twisted around so I could look at Grace. She seemed miserable. Summer looked like she was complaining to Brock. I felt really bad for Grace. I then turned back around. I texted Grace. Luckily Mr. Heyman didn't notice.

"Ooh. Such a rebel. Texting in class." The new guy whispered. I glared at him.

"Shut up." I whispered back. My stomach was about to explode with all of the butterflies he was giving me. I finally got a good look at him. He had slight scruff on his face, but it was adorable. His dimples complimented his features. He has icy blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. His lips were a light pink, and his jawline was incredible. He was very handsome. He had a smirk on his face. He noticed me checking him out. I blushed immediately and looked down at my boots. He chuckled a little. Mr. H started the lesson, I started taking notes. In the corner of my eye I could see the new guy staring at me. I glanced over at him, and he quickly looked away. I had to fight the smile that was trying to appear on my face.

"You know, you should be taking notes." I whispered. He looked up at Mr. Heyman, and then back at me.

"I don't have a pen." He said quietly with his signature smirk. I sighed and grabbed one from my backpack. While I was leaning down, he pinched my side. I jumped, and covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to make any noise. I glared at him while handing him a pen.

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, I'm Dean." He whispered with a smile. He held out a hand for me to shake. I looked at his hand and them back to him. Is he serious? I sighed. God he is going to be the death of me. I just know it.

"Alexis." I said while shaking his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **GRACE'S POV**

After Chem I almost ran out of the room.

"Oh my god, Summer is such a bitch!" I snarled.

"Haha sucker! 'He' was flirting with me the whole class. And he asked me about my lock screen. It was really awkward because its Ian Somerhalder."

"And I would just like to point out that Eva Marie's hair is dyed and the only reason she's not failing is because she is totally sleeping with Heyman." I said coldly.

"Wow, someone is a bitch today." Lex laughed.

"Shut up. Did you find out what his name is?" I questioned.

"His name is Dean." She replied.

"Sexy." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "OW!"

"Hurry up weirdo, we are late." Lex huffed, walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

"ALRIGHT BOYS! 20 KILLERS." Coach hollered. "PICK UP THE PACE ROLLINS!" Lex and I laughed at our friends expense. Coach walked up.

"Hey girls whose 31?" Lex looked at me. It was my doing he was here, I would most likely get in trouble.

"Uhhhh…. he's a new guy." I said sheepishly.

"I thought tryouts were closed?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well he's new and didn't get the memo." I said looking back at the field. "And he's good too."

"Well, alright. You girls are going to drive me to my grave." With that he walked away.

"You are such a troublemaker." Lex said with a roll of her eyes.

"You wish you could pull this off!"

"Did you seriously just quote Ziggler?" Lex looked at me in shock.

"Did someone say my name?" Dolph asked with a wink. The team had finished their killers and were by the bench taking a water break.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lex smirked

"You are just jealous you can't be this awesome!" He smirked.

"As if!" She snapped back.

"Hey guys, have you seen that guy Roman playing?" Seth asked walking up to us. We all nodded.

"Grace just recruited him." Lex said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Apparently he just moved here from Florida." Dolph said.

"Who would move _here?" _Lex said.

"Well we were talking and he seems cool." Seth nodded, "Lexi, we should invite him to the party tomorrow."

"I'm not gonna invite a stranger to my house!" Lex yelled,

"Technically it's _our_ house." I said.

"Shut up, he's coming!" Sure enough Roman was making his way toward us.

"Guys, coach needs us back." He rumbled.

"Hey Roman, we were just talking about you!" I exclaimed, "We are having a party at our house tomorrow and we wanted you to come! Well technically it's Lexi's but I live upstairs. It's movie night!" Lex glared at me.

"Sure. Can I bring Dean?"

"The guy in leather?" He nodded. "Yeah thats okay, right Lex?" I elbowed her.

"Y-yeah, thats cool." She stuttered. Roman smiled and headed back to the field with Seth and Dolph.

"You are welcome." I said smugly.

"I hate you."

"Shut up, you love me." I replied.

"Hang on, I need to stop by the garage to pick up my paycheck." Lex said the next day as we were driving home in the Impala.

"Okay." I said as we pulled up into the parking lot. We jumped out and skipped inside.

"Hey Dwayne." We called as we passed the workshop. We got a muffled reply and banging.

"OMG I havent seen you two rosebuds in here in forever!" Adam exclaimed when we passed the break room.

"Nice to see you too Adam. Nice pants" I laughed. Adams pants were skin tight leather with printed roses on the thighs.

"Why thank you darling I got them on sale." We continued down the hall toward Mark's office.

"MARK! MARK! I NEED MY PAYCHECK!" Lex hollered down the hall. We walked into his office we were met with an annoyed look from him. This was Mark Callaway. Lexi's boss. He had his own line of cars and then retired and bought a tiny repair shop in Minnesota in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere.

"Can you possibly be any louder?" Mark grumbled. "My head hurts for gods sake."

"Stop being such a baby Mark." I said with a roll of my eyes. He just growled in response.

"I need my check Mark." Lex said, shaking her head at our bickering.

"Bray has it." He said, "Hey can you work thursday? There's a new guy that's coming and I need someone here who knows what they're doing to show him the ropes around here. You can work too Grace. You can work the desk." We nodded in agreement. "Alright, see you later." We chuckled at the unsubtle hint.

"He has been having alot of headaches lately." Lex said with a frown.

I shrugged. We walked into the waiting room and were greeted by Bray Wyatt sitting is his rocking chair.

"Hello girls." he said with a smile.

"Cut the crap Bray. I need my paycheck." Lex snarled.

"I'm sorry she's crabby today." I interjected shooting Lex a glare.

"Thats okay, Grace. Here you go my little firefly." Lex smiled as he handed her her paycheck.

"You are still coming tonight right Bray?" I asked.

"Nah, Boss needs help with some of the paperwork tonight. Maybe next time" We nodded. We started to make our way to the door when we heard our names being called. We turned around to find the second in command mechanic, Kofi Kingston waving us down from the break room.

"Guess what guys?" He asked excitedly

"You got a girlfriend?" I asked sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes.

"No. The bikes came in!"

"HELL YEAH" Lex yelled.

"Did I hear that the bikes came in?" We heard Adam squeal from behind us.

"YES!" Lexi screamed.

"Shut up." I elbowed her. "Where are they?!" Lex yelled.

"In the back. Come on!" We followed a very bouncy Kofi into the back, with a very shirtless Adam trailing behind us.

"She's beautiful Kofi!" Lex hugged the dark man tightly. "She's got all the detail work and everything!" The bike in front of us was a blue and white 2014 Honda cbr 600rr. Her paint job was absolutely gorgeous! I could tell Lexi was excited to test her out. But I told her to wait until I get a car.


	7. Chapter 7

After we arrived home with all the food for the party, we started to set up. We both lived in this huge beautiful cabin/mansion-ish thing. Lexi and her mom rents the bottom and me and my family rent the top. That's how we met when we were eight and have been best friends ever since. Technically we lived apart but might as well lived together because we were constantly invading the others space.

The twins were bringing movies and all we had to do was get the food ready to eat. After making a dozen bags of popcorn, setting out the chips, and opening all the candy bags, we were ready. We went to get ready. Lex put on yoga pants and a big sweatshirt while I put on leggings and a peasant blouse. As we were touching up the little make up we had on, we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I yelled. Before I opened the door, I threw my hair up in a messy bun.

"PARTYS HERE!" Dolph shouted in my face. His girlfriend Paige rolled her eyes and hugged me.

"Sorry about him. He chugged a Monster before we came." She chuckled. I looked past her just in time to see Seth and AJ pull up in their white corvette. I ran out to greet them after telling Dolph to calm his tits and giving Paige instructions to get Lex out of the bathroom and socialize. Seth spun me around in his arms a few times before setting me back down. AJ came around the car and hugged me.

"It feels like I haven't seen you guys in months instead of hours." I exclaimed. "Do you know when the twins are gonna be here?"

"Jey just texted me. 30 seconds." AJ answered. As if on cue a flaming orange Camaro flew into the driveway, parking behind Seth.

"WHEN I SAY UCE Y'ALL SAY O!" Jimmy cried from the passenger side. "UCE!"

"O!" The three of us screamed. The twins chuckled at got out of the camaro helping Layla and Naomi out as well.

In the house we heard someone yelling 'USO!' I turned around to find Lexi running out of the house and practically flying into the Usos arms. The Uso twins were Lexi's cousins. They practically grew up together. Paige walked over and leaned up against the door frame.

"How'd you get her out?" I asked.

"I just told her the Uso's were here." She smiled. "The minute I said that she swung open the door and bolted outside." We both chuckled. That's Lex for ya.

We were all sitting on the oversized semi-circle couch in Lexi's livingroom watching Jimmy, Jey, and Lex sing their hearts out to _Don't stop believing_ by Journey on the karaoke machine when the doorbell rang. Lex and I looked at each other, then I raced over to the door.

"Hey, Roman." I smiled politely. "Hi, you must be Dean." I stuck out my hand to him. He shook it firmly and nodded.

"GUMMY BEARS COME OOOOUUUUTTT! STOP HIDING FROM ME!" I sighed.

"DAMMIT I WAS ONLY GONE FOR 10 SECONDS! WHO GAVE LEX BROCCOLI!" I hollered behind me. The only answer was an evil cackle from Lex. I sighed. "You guys better come in." They looked at each other in confusion then followed me inside.

I walked into the kitchen and watched as Dolph placed another plate of raw broccoli, a pudding cup and a bag of goldfish in front of Alexis, who was perched on a stool. She just giggled. Dolph just smirked at her. I sighed, looking back at the two men standing behind me.

"DOLPH JAMES ZIGGLER YOU KNOW HOW SHE IS WITH BROCCOLI! WHAT DID DO?! DID YOU GIVE HER A MONSTER TOO?!" Dolph smirked and nodded. I sighed. "Lex, babe, lets go finish Karaoke, okay?"

"YEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!"

After Lex calmed down a bit we put in a movie. It turned more into background noise though.

"Who has the kick-ass Impala thats sitting in the driveway?" Dean piped up. We all groaned.

"I DO! Her name is Baby, she is a 1967 Chevrolet Impala and she's my pride and joy. She has all the original parts, upholstery, and seats but her paint job was touched up last year. She had a few problems, but I fixed her up with my own two hands." Surprisingly Dean responded back in the same technical terms and they continued to talk about cars and shit.

"So, who is up for swimming?" I asked, trying to distract myself from their boring mechanic talk.

"I AM!" Lex yelled. Dean and Roman looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's 10pm and its pitch black outside….. I AM SO DOWN!" Paige hollered.

"Thats cool with me." AJ said, as she snuggled into Seth.

"Wait, are you guys serious?" Dean asked. Lex looked him dead in the eye and said,

"As a heart attack, you sexy man." All our mouths dropped. Naomi giggled.

"I think that is enough caffeine for you." She snatched the drink from her hand as Lexi let out a loud whine in protest.

"LETS GO SWIMMING!" Jimmy shrieked.

After briefing everyone on proper impromptu swimming, we all cannonballed off the end of the dock. We splashed and wrestled until we were all exhausted. Dolph, AJ, Paige, Seth, Layla, Naomi, and the Usos headed in to shower while Roman, Lex, Dean and I stayed and floated.

"Guys, we should do chicken fights!" I said.

"YOUR STUPID...I'M DOWN" Dean said. I paired up with Roman and Lex paired up with Dean.

"You're going _down _Happe!" Yelled Lexi.

"AS IF!" I scoffed. We climbed up and had a short time out to fix Romans hair so he could actually see.

"Okay, girls don't hurt yourselves." Dean grinned, earning a smack on the head from Lex. Roman just laughed. The chicken fights quickly turned into an all out battle with boys against girls. We were jumping on their backs and pulling their hair and dunking them so much they finally gave up. Lex was in the middle of putting Dean in a headlock when Roman shouted,

"OKAY! UNCLE, we give!" Roman laughed. Lexi let go of Dean, and I hopped off Romans shoulders. Roman pushed his hair out of his face and grinned, making me blush. Lexi made the mistake of turning her back on Dean and in a flash she was over his shoulder.

"DEAN! PUT ME DOWN!" Lexi screamed while banging her fists on his bare back.

"No can do Princess. You had your turn. Now it's mine." Dean said as he got out of the water and started walking towards the dock with Lex screaming profanities.

"DEAN-Wait. Dean what? What's your last name?"

"Not telling." Dean smirked

"ROMAN WHAT'S DEANS LAST NAME?" Lexi yelled.

"AMBROSE!" Roman replied cheekily. Dean looked over at him with a glare, as he finally got to the edge of the dock. Roman wound his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head. It shocked me but I didn't protest.

"DEAN AMBROSE DON'T YOU FRICKING DARE!" Dean began swinging her back and forth. But what he didn't expect was when Lexi leaned up and grabbed one of his shoulders, effectively pulling Dean in with her. Dean rose up to the surface. Shock written all over his face. Lexi just smiled and giggled.

"Karma's a bitch." She laughed. Soon enough all of us were laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

A little while later we all were sitting in a nest like pile of blankets, pillows, and any other semi fluffy and or fuzzy thing we could find. Lex grabbed her 3 pillow pets from her room and wedged herself between Jey and Dean, before throwing her legs lazily over Jey's and resting her head on Dean's shoulder. I snuggled next to Roman who had settled who had settled on the other side of Dean. Seth and AJ settled next to us, while Dolph and Paige went to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what. Jimmy sat between Jey and his girlfriend Naomi. Layla was splayed on the couch. After a while, I saw Lex start to get tired. Dean noticed too. He put an arm around her, and she moved so she could have her arms around his torso while her head was on his chest. Dean chuckled when she snuggled into him and sighed. Soon after we all could hear Lexi's steady breathing, Dean picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

After Dean brought Lexi to bed, the rest of the gang eventually headed home. Both Usos kissed Lexi's head goodnight before they left. Dolph and Paige had said their goodbyes a while ago after stumbling back in the room with their hair mussed. Let's just say they left quickly. Seth and AJ had left after the movie. So it was just Dean, Roman, and I besides Lex. I gave instructions to Dean on how Lexi likes to sleep, and he went back into her room. It was just Roman and I. He looked at me with a smile. He leaned down to hug me.

"Thanks for inviting us. We had a lot of fun. It's nice knowing that we have some friends here. I mean moving from Florida is hard, but if we had to move anywhere I'm glad we moved here." I started tearing up a little at his small speech. I jumped up and pulled him into another hug. We stood there for a while. I let go of Roman just as Dean walked out.

"How's Lex?" I asked. Dean chuckled.

"She's like a little toddler when she's sleepy. She woke up when I was trying to take off her socks. But it was funny, she took off her sweatshirt and pulled me into the bed with her. I laid there until I thought she was asleep. But the moment I would try to get up she would grab my arm or my shirt. And I swear I heard her say 'stay' once. She's a stubborn one." He smiled.

"Yeah, and a pain in the ass at times" I said nodding my head.

"I finally got her to sleep when I asked her about the Impala. She was in the middle of a sentence and then she just stopped. I wondered if she started crying or something, but she was just sleeping. It was adorable to watch. She was rambling about Baby's framework when she fell asleep. You should make a note that when Lexi is on verge of sleep ask her about the Impala. She'll be out like a light." He chuckled. I smiled. '_That's so Lex. Falling asleep talking about something she loves.'_ I thought. The three of us talked for a while, but pretty soon nature was calling Dean.

"I gotta piss. Where's the bathroom?" He said. Roman smacked him.

"Have some manners, asshole." He said. I smiled before I told Dean where the bathroom was and he wandered in that general direction. I yawned.

"Tired?" Roman asked, with a quirk of his brow.

"Me? Nope. Never. Sleep is for the weak." I said with another yawn.

"Oh, yeah. You're tough as cotton, babygirl." He laughed as he dodged my swing. "Easy, tiger. Don't worry. You are the baddest bitch I have ever met." He wrapped his arms around me, trapping me against his chest, my hands caught between us. Roman looked down at me affectionately as I looked up at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Someone said. I looked over and saw my other best friend, Jewl, leaning against the door frame, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, uh, Hey." I stuttered, managing to untangle myself from Roman.

"Is this a bad time? I can come back?" She teased.

"No, no, This is a perfect time."

"Really? Cause it looks like you were getting pretty cozy with pretty boy over there." Roman cleared his throat behind me and I turned and saw him blushing.

"Jewl, this is Roman, Roman, Jewl." I introduced. Roman waved awkwardly, and Jewl nodded in his general direction. "You just missed Lexi, she's sleeping now." I said. Jewl shrugged.

"I just came by to grab my shoes, I left them here the other day."

"You could have gotten them earlier if you came to the party." I pouted.

"I was out with Punk, bitch, don't kill my buzz."

"Oh, yeah, how did that go?"

"Amazing, as always." She smiled. I was about to respond when Dean sauntered out of the bathroom. "Jesus, another one? I knew you were a whore but I didn't know you liked them two at a time." I gasped indignantly.

"JEWL."

"What?"

"Shut up!" As we were bickering, I noticed Dean look over at Roman questioningly. He shrugged. "Oh! I'm being a bad host. Dean this Lexi and I's friend Jewl. Jewl this is Dean Ambrose."

"Hey." He said walking over and plopping down next to Roman on the couch.

"Hey. Okay, I have to go, Punk is waiting for me."

"Oooooooh, have fun!"

After Jewl collected her shoes and left, I looked at Roman and Dean. They both looked exhausted.

"Which one of you is driving?" I asked. Roman yawned and raised his hand. I looked at the time. 12:30 am.

"No way in hell I'm letting you drive at 12:30 in the morning. You can stay the night here." Roman was about to argue but I shot him a look that says 'there's nothing you can do, you're staying.'

The guys were getting ready to go to bed. Luckily Roman had some extra clothes in his truck. Lexi came out of her room rubbing her eyes. She looked around for a moment. She saw me and was about to pull me away, but then Dean walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes landed on him, and she walked over and grabbed his wrist. Mumbling about how she couldn't sleep and how he was really warm. Dean chuckled at her childishness. I grabbed 4 water bottles out of the fridge. I set 2 of them on Lexi's headboard because I know that she wakes up in the middle of the night to get water, and the other one was for Dean. Lexi was shoving pillows out of the way to make room for Dean on her bed. You couldn't really see her bed. It was just a mountain of pillows. I walked back to the doorway and leaned up against the door frame. I watched silently as Dean grabbed her wrists and looked her in the eyes. She stopped moving and let Dean throw most of the pillows on her chair in the corner. He pulled off his shirt and slid into her bed once most of the pillows were gone. She snuggled up to him and I heard him whisper about how cold she was. She grumbled an 'I know' as Dean pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. I smiled and walked over to the couch where Roman was spread out on one end. It was a huge couch. I set the other 2 water bottles on the coffee table in front of us. Roman said a quiet 'thank you.' I smiled and nodded. I was to lazy to go upstairs to my room, so I sent my mom a text saying I was with Lex. Once I was situated I looked over to Roman. He was staring at the ceiling.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Night" he whispered back. I saw his eyelids flutter closed and I finally closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up first. Since we still had about 2 hours til school started I decided to make coffee. After cleaning up the couch and checking on Lex and Dean, who looked adorable, I decided to make breakfast. As I was finishing the eggs, I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I looked back to see Roman's sleepy face an inch from mine.

"Morning." He groaned sleepily.

"Morning." I smiled. "Coffee's over there." I pointed with my spatula. He grumbled what I assume was a thanks, and went to retrieve a cup. Black. Nice.

"Morning losers!" Dean chirped as he walked in with Lexi over his shoulder.

"Shut up, Dean." She growled while slapping his ass lightly. Dean set her down and she shuffled over to get coffee and stole a piece of bacon as she passed.

"How did you get her up? The sun isn't even up." I asked. "Normally it takes hours and a bucket of cold water." Lex growled at me when she heard the jab. I rolled my eyes.

"Just tickled her until she tried to bite me. Then I picked her up and threatened to throw her in the lake again." We all chucked. Except Lex. She just growled, again.

"Alright guys breakfast is ready." I smiled.

After eating, or shall I say, watching the boys devour EVERYTHING, we started clean up. The boys were doing dishes and we were watching.

"Dean, stop splashing me." Roman growled.

"What like this?" Dean splashed him again. Roman smiled to himself and looked at us. We were perched on the counter of the island with cups of coffee in hand. Roman chuckled again and grabbed the spray thing from the sink and BLASTED Dean with it. Dean looked at us in shock. Lexi and I were laughing so hard we had to set down our coffee.

"You think thats funny, do ya?" He asked with a smirk. Lexi's eyes widened.

"Ambrose don't you FUCKING dare-" She never managed to finish her threat, as she was picked up and tossed over Dean's wet shoulder. I was laughing until Roman did the same to me. We both screamed profanities at them -which they ignored- as they trecked down the hill, to the beach, and to the end of the dock.

"ROMAN FRICKING REIGNS DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT-!" I was cut off by being thrown into the lake. Fully clothed. I heard Lexi land beside me with a screech. After we both emptied our lungs of water we glared at the men, who were to busy rolling around the dock laughing their asses off to notice. I looked at Lex and she looked at me. She smirked. I saw the glint in her eye. I knew that look too well. She looked back up at Dean. She was shivering. I was shivering too but she was exaggerating. So I played along.

"D-dean? It's r-really cold. C-could you get me a t-towel? Please?" She asked while pulling her puppy dog eyes on him. He quickly nodded his head, and she walked towards the beach. As Dean ran up to get towels, I climbed up on the dock. Roman was still laughing a little, so I glared at him. Now I had goosebumps on my arms. I then realized how cold it was today. My teeth were chattering. Roman noticed and looked at me with concern. I glared and him and then started walking towards Lexi. But Lexi was already on the dock. That glint in her eye made me stop walking. She walked around me and looked up at Roman, rage in her green eyes.

"Do you guys really think this is funny?" She said while slowly taking steps forward. Roman would take steps back as she moves forward. I finally caught along to her plan. I crossed my arms. Lexi started yelling and poking Romans chest intensifying every single word. They were on the edge of the dock. With one final push Roman was in the water. I was laughing at his reaction. Shock, confusion, and anger. She smiled down at him.

"You see Roman, my payback comes whenever. You don't know when it's gonna happen. So I'd watch out if I were you. Because it could happen. Anyplace, anytime, anywhere. You better be praying everyday, hoping that its not the day that Alexis gets her revenge." I knew she was serious when she referred herself as Alexis. She walked back to the beach just in time to see Dean running down the hill with 2 towels. He put one around Lex and hugged her. Dean kept saying sorry. It was quite adorable. She mumbled a quiet 'thank you.' And started walking up the hill. But I knew this was far from over. That's the thing about Lexi. She doesn't stop until they're begging for her forgiveness. Dean ran over to me and gave me the towel. His eyes were still on Lexi to make sure she got up the hill. He didn't notice Roman in the water. Until he too was pushed into the lake. I didn't even notice when Roman got out. But when Dean was thrown into the water I started laughing.

"It's not that cold. Is it?" I asked with a grin. Dean glared at me and Roman. Lex was now on the dock with 2 more towels. She knew Dean would end up in the water. Clever. Dean got out of the water and she wrapped him in the towel. Then she hugged him. Like he did to her. It was really cute! Lex tossed Roman the other towel and he quickly put it around his wet body. We all walked up the hill. Lex slipped a few times and fell. I laughed while Dean helped her up. When we got inside Lex changed into her favorite sweatpants and her favorite t-shirt. They were her Fastpitch ones. They were under armour so they were really soft. She wore them all of the time. I changed into baggy shorts and a sweatshirt. Roman was wearing a black v-neck and jeans. We were waiting for Dean to come out of the bathroom. Dean walked out shirtless and had on dirty blue jeans that hung low at the hip. I could tell Lexi was trying hard not to stare. Later Dean got a call. He said that they had to go. We said our goodbyes and told them we'd see them at school later. They left and Lexi and I plopped down on the couch. It was 6:30. We still had an hour and 15 minutes until school started. Lexi suddenly screamed.

"How annoying was Dean though?!" I smiled. Of course. After talking about the guys for at least half an hour, we decided to get ready.

After cleaning up we headed to school in The Impala. The day went by slowly. But soon it was Chemistry. We were sitting there when Mr. Heyman walked in.

"Okay class. Today we have a pop quiz. But since the new kids know nothing about the topics we're on, they don't have to take it. And neither do their partners. I looked at Lexi in shock.

"That's not fair!" Summer yelled from beside me. I looked at her. She's screwed. Mr. Heyman looked at her. "How is it not fair Miss Rae?" He asked.

"Eva and Alexandra don't have to take it, why?" Summer said.

"Her name is Alexis, blondie." Dean piped up. I looked over at him. He just met my gaze.

"And the answer to your question Miss Rae is because they're the only ones passing. Now I recommend you sit down and keep your mouth shut until the end of class. Because you already have detention after school." He finished. Summer sat there shocked. I was struggling not to laugh, and I saw Lexi shaking from keeping her laughter inside. Dean was also smiling.

"Uh, Mr. Heyman? May I go to the bathroom?" Dean asked. Mr. H looked up from his desk.

"Do you know where it is Mr. Ambrose?" Dean shook his head. Mr. H sighed. "Ms Nichols could you escort Mr. Ambrose to the restroom?" Lexi sighed but nodded her head. They both got up and left the room. I looked to Roman. He caught my eye. I mouthed 'what's going on?' He shrugged in reply. It wasn't long before they both came back. It looks like nothing happened but I knew better. They had either made out, or fought. After everyone got done with their quiz they handed it in and the bell rang.


	10. Chapter 10

After school we had to go to practice but then we had to work at the garage. We were sitting on the benches on the sidelines looking at the official football team. The line up contained: Randy Orton - 86, Dolph Ziggler - 18, John Cena - 82, Wade Barrett - 69, Chris Jericho-16, Antonio Cesaro - 36, Brock Lesnar - 48, Jey Uso - 27, Jimmy Uso - 42, Seth Rollins -12, Roman Reigns - 31, Mike Miz - 01, Sheamus Stevens - 63, Jack Swagger - 11. We watched as coach briefed them about their responsibilities as a team and schedules and stuff. Lex and I were busy writing plays for tomorrow's practice, obviously they didn't know that though.

"Grace! Alexis! How many footballs do we have?" Coach called to us.

"18!" Lex replied while I nodded.

"That's all they are good for." Randy Orton snickered to John Cena.

"Watch your mouth, Orton. They are just a big a part of the team as you are." Coach snarled. Everyone looked shocked, but it shut Orton up. After Coach finished lecturing the team he sent them out to work on some drills.

"You girls okay?" Coach asked.

"Yeah, we're okay, Hunter." I assured.

"Sorry about Orton. He is a prick, but he is a good player." Coach sighed.

"Aren't they all?" Lex asked, raising her eyebrows. Coach and I laughed. Coach walked back to the field.

"Look what the cat dragged in." A voice giggled. We turned around to see Brie Bella, Alicia Fox, Eva Marie, and Summer Rae. All dressed in the short and tight cheerleading uniforms.

"Shouldn't you be in Detention?" I asked Summer Rae. She flipped her hair.

"Whatever. You dont know me slut."

"Oh, I'm a slut now?" I asked her.

"Can you hear honey? Maybe you should get your hearing checked when you go in for your STDs." Alicia snickered.

"Screw you Alicia, Have you seen what you are wearing?" Lex snarled

"I am not a slut! I am not the one that claimed to be _in love_ with Seth then goes and sleeps with Cena! Oh, and Orton. And Swagger. Thats not me, thats Nikki!" I yelled.

"Hey, watch your mouth, bitch, thats my sister." Brie stepped closer. Summer poked my chest.

"You. Are. A. SLUT." Lex snapped when Summer said that and lunged at her but I grabbed her.

"It's not worth it, Lex." I said.

"So are you guys still sleeping with Seth? Does AJ know?" Alicia smiled.

"Are these girls bothering you?" A deep voice said from behind us. I turned around to see Roman, Dean, and Seth.

"SETH! How are you sweetie?" Summer asked sweetly. "How is your Mom? Is she doing okay?" I saw Seth pale.

"Shut up, Summer! What the _hell _is wrong with you?" Lex snarled.

"What? It's just a question. Don't get your panties in a twist." Brie giggled.

"You know _damn _well it's not just a question!" Lex lunged again. This time Dean was the one that caught her, hauling her away from the group.

"DAMMIT DEAN PUT ME DOWN SO I CAN RIP HER WHORISH ASS APART AND SHOVE HER SPINE DOWN HER GOONS THROAT!" Lex screamed.

"As if." Alicia scoffed.

"Grace. Let's go." Roman rumbled. We turned to walk away, but I noticed Seth was frozen to his spot.

"Seth….Seth!" I walked up and pulled on his arm. "Come on, Seth, let's go." I said gently. He nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off the group of whores. I grabbed his hand and held it while we walked over to where Lex was still struggling against Dean.

"Calm down princess, you are not going anywhere." Dean said calmly

"Dammit Dean, don't call me princess, and LET ME GO!" Lexi screamed in his face. Dean just looked at her.

"You don't scare me sweetheart."

"Lex, chill. Don't let them get to you." I tried to reason with her.

"Did you not hear what they said to Seth?!"

"Lex, shut up."

"It's fine, guys." Seth mumbled, kicking at the ground.

"THE HELL IT IS!"

"How about we all calm down for a minute." Roman demanded.

"Rome is right. Let's take a deep breath." I said. "Boys, head back to practice. Lex, Dean, take a walk." They all nodded and headed in their different directions.

After everyone was out of sight, I walked over behind the equipment shack and sighed, leaning against it. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone started talking.

"Still playing peacekeeper, huh?"

"Go screw yourself, Brock." I snapped.

"Only if you help, baby." He purred. I wrinkled my nose.

"I'm not your baby, and aren't you suppose to be doing something with the team?" I asked, turning around, intending to walk away.

"They won't notice I'm gone, for a while." I felt Brock's arms snake around my waist and pull me flush against him. "I think we need to have a little chat." I shoved him off me.

"The only 'chat' we will be having is when I am telling you how to not get your ass caught by the ref doing something illegal."

"I can think of a few things that we can't get caught doing." He said, pushing me against the side of the shack and trapping me with his arms on either side of my head. I curled my lip in disgust.

"If you want someone to screw, go find your slutty blond bimbo." I said, trying to keep my voice calm, and not show how terrified I was.

"What if I don't want her? What if I want you?"

"Well, you can't have her." I heard from behind Brock. I peered around his huge frame to see Paige backed up by a pissed Aj.

"What if she wants it?" Brock growled.

"It's obvious she doesn't, if you have her pinned against the side of a building with her fighting you. But, if you _are_ that thick headed, I can release these crazy bitches and see what happens?" Paige said mockingly. Brock took one look at Aj and backed away slowly, hands raised in surrender. As soon as he was out of sight, Aj, Naomi and Paige swarmed me.

"Are you okay girl?" Paige asked, pulling back to look me over.

"Yeah, guys I'm fine. Promise." I assured.

"We need to get coach and-" I cut Aj off.

"NO. No guys, I'm fine. Don't tell Coach. Or Lexi, or Roman or anyone. Please." I begged.

"Grace, we have to tell coach. He will kick him off the team and-"

"No. They are just messing with me, I'm fine." With that I turned and walked away to find Lexi.

**LEXI'S POV**

"They just make me so mad!" I hissed. "They just HAD to bring up Seth's FRICKING mom! God-dammit! I hope they burn in the deepest darkest parts of **Hell!** The next time I see that bitch Summer, I'll rip her to shreds! She's dead! And I'm sure Seth will be happy to see the whore gone! No one talks about family! Go ahead and insult me, I don't give 2 shits! But when you mess with family that's a whole different story! She just crossed the line. She better watch her back, she's got a really angry group on her hands! I'll crack her head open with a FRICKING SOFTBALL! And then I'll bring her corpse to Satan! He'll be happy to see a slut like her to torture!" I growled and ran my hands through my hair. Now that my rant was done, I can go to work. I sighed. "I'm on edge. One little thing can set me off. I know this mood. I've had it before. But it was over a year. I didn't like this. I don't want to be like this. It makes me look weak, and I hate being weak!" I looked over at Dean. He was quietly listening to me. He looked at me since I stopped talking. "Seth's mom walked out on them a few months ago for some rich CEO after telling them how rotten a family they are. His sister is 6, Dad's an alcoholic… his whole situation just sucks." I said after a while. I smiled to myself. "Thanks for listening. I don't usually do this. You probably think I'm crazy now…or even crazier than I was..." Dean shook his head.

"I don't think you're crazy at all. You're just hurt and angry. I've been like this too. I guess it just shows that we're all human. We have feelings, we get hurt, and we don't know what to do about it." Dean explained. I stopped walking. Dean noticed and stopped also.

"What?" He asked.

"I finally found someone who gets it." I wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled him into the biggest hug ever. I started crying into his neck. He noticed and hugged me tighter. We just stood there hugging. I pulled away first. I wiped my eyes and smiled up at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into his icy blue eyes. I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips and then back. I slowly leaned in. When our lips touched it was like the Fourth of July. It felt like sparks were igniting where he was holding me on my waist. His lips were soft and smooth. I couldn't believe I waited this long to kiss him. It was amazing. He immediately took control and bit my bottom lip. His hands wandered down to my ass and-

"LEXIIIIIIIIIIII!" I heard Grace call.

"Shit." I mumbled against his lips. He chuckled. I opened my eyes.

"Coming!" He called back.

"But we were just starting something." I whined.

"I know baby, next time." He said and I groaned in annoyance. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in for another kiss. He pulled away first. I looked up at him. His eyes were darker. I turned and looked around.

"Ugh! Do I have to go?" I asked, once again looking at him. Dean chuckled.

"As much as I would love to stay here and kiss the life out of you, unfortunately yes you do have to go. But listen. I have to work. So maybe after we can hang out?" He suggested. I nodded.

"Don't keep me waiting for too long Ambrose." I said with a smile as he walked away. He turned around.

"Oh, I won't Babe." He replied.

"And by the way, I still hate you."

"Hate you too, princess" He smirked as he started to walk backwards toward the parking lot.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!"


	11. Author

**Hey Guys!** I have been having a rough week and needed some time away from reality.

Sorry, this isn't an update, I know is suck.

Anywho, I am just wondering if anyone has any comments or questions thus far. Or any ideas for where this could or is going. PM or review.

POP QUIZ! (without looking)

1) Who was the first one to see Roman?

2) Who was the first one to talk to the Bellas?

3) Who kissed who first?

4) Do these questions suck?

5) I can't think of questions...

6) OH I GOT ONE!

7) If the first and second chapter are set in the same day and the date is September 23rd 20XX, when is homecoming? Good one right?

Put your answers in the reviews and the first one to get them all right gets to decide how many words the next chapter is! i will post the answers with the next chapter! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Jk wrong fandom...

Hugs and Kisses,

G -aka- (YingAndYang1234)


	12. Chapter 11

**GRACE'S POV**

After practice we all went our separate ways. Lex and I headed to the Garage in the Impala. When we pulled up, no one was there. We opened with the keys Mark gave Lex. After changing into her work clothes, which consisted of a button down (now sleeveless) shirt with shorts (they were once pants but she is very handy with a scissors) and brown work boots, Lex went to do some work on the cars while I started some paperwork. When the door opened I looked up from the desk and was shocked to see Dean Ambrose saunter in. Clearly he was surprised as well.

"Grace? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Uhhhh, I work here." I replied.

"Oh, cool. I am here for my training. I got hired last week."

"OH! You must be the new trainee! What a Cowinky Dink!" I chuckled. "SEXY! THE TRAINEE IS HERE!" No answer. She probably couldn't hear me over the blaring music. Dean looked at me funny. "It's a nickname." I explained. He was still completely oblivious that his trainer was the girl he was making out with earlier. Yeah, I know about that. "Hang on, let me go get her."

"Her?" He asked.

"Yes, your advisor is a female. Do you have a problem with that? Because I think its a little rude that you are shocked that a woman could be a mechanic. If you dont like it you can turn your little leather clad ass around and don't let the door hit you on your way out. SO PUT THAT IN YOUR JUICEBOX AND SUCK IT!" I stalked off to find Lex. I sassily walked into the work area and chuckled as I watched Lex work to the beat of _Carry on My Wayward Son _by Kansas. I turned down her music.

"Bitch!" She yelled. I laughed, grabbing a rag off the floor, and chucked it at her head. She caught it with ease.

"Your trainee is here." I chuckled.

"Why didn't you just say so?" She asked.

"Just get your ass out there." I snickered. She wiped her hands on the rag, stuck it in her back pocket, and headed to the front. I heard a groan from Lex, and the heavy side door opening. I smiled to myself and started to clean up the mess Lex made. Gotta love 'clean up after someone' Thursdays.

It was Friday and we had no school. I didn't pay attention to why and to be honest I didn't really care. I was sitting with Lex on my couch watching White Chicks when there was a knock on the door. Lexi paused the movie and walked over to the door, opened the door and looked around. I noticed she picked something up. I looked over at her in confusion. She closed the door and handed me the envelope. It had _Grace_ written on the top. I opened the letter.

_Grace, _

_I haven't really been able to go get to know you, so how about we go on a date? Just you and me. Dean can take care of Alexis and you and I can have some alone time. I'd really like to get to know you more. Be ready by 4:00 pm. Wear something casual. You can wear jeans and a t-shirt. Just. Casual. And walking shoes! No heels. Heels would be very bad...anyways. Be ready for lots of fun! _

_Love, _

_Roman_

I smiled at the letter. Lexi quickly snatched it from my hands.

"Hey!" I yelled. She continued reading it while I tried jumping for it. It's not fair. Even Lexi is taller than me. She's 5'4" and I'm only 5'2" so that gives her a little advantage. Especially if she's wearing heels or her cowboy boots. She finished reading it and handed it back to me. We bickered a little bit and then headed off to get ready.

We were in Lexi's bathroom, getting ready for whatever the boys had planned for us.

"So, anything you want to tell me? About Dean?" I asked, slyly.

"What?" She responded, when both our phones chimed. Well, mine chimed, Lexi's blared _Back In Black _by AC/DC.

'_Come outside.' _They both said. We smiled and looked at each other. We raced to the door to see Roman and Dean standing outside. Roman was holding a bouquet of roses, and Dean was standing there in a new black leather jacket with his hands in his pockets smirking like an idiot. Lex walked over toward him, while I walked towards Roman. He handed me the flowers, I took them and inhaled deeply. I love flowers. I looked over to see Lexi and Dean with an arm wrapped around each other. Dean smirked at whatever Lexi was complaining about, and kissed the top of her head affectionately. He looked over to see me and immediately scowled when he saw that I knew what he did. I rolled my eyes and made the motion of zipping my lips.

"Grace?" I heard Roman ask.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No sorry, I was zoned out." I said looking over at Dean and Lexi again.

"I said we should get going."

"Okay, hang on." I grabbed Roman's hand and pulled him inside the house. Lexi and Dean following close behind. I put the flowers in a vase and grabbed my purse. We were outside heading to Roman's truck but as I was walking an idea sprung into my head. I told Roman I'd meet him at the truck before quickly making my way back to the front door. I silently hopped down the stairs to Lexi's home and stopped at the door leading to Lexi's living room. I opened it slightly, and sure enough Lexi and Dean were already at it. I opened the door all of the way.

"You know, I think I'm glad I'm leaving if you guys are gonna suck faces all night." I quickly closed the door as a pillow was flung at the door. I knew Lexi has a badass throw and I had too many memories where I experienced that first hand. I chuckled to myself and started walking to Roman's truck. As soon as I climbed in he started the truck. It roared to life. I loved big trucks. I smiled at how bouncy the seats were.

"What are you smiling about?" Roman asked. I looked over at him and grinned.

"Your truck is badass." I replied cheekily.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like her. I got her for my birthday. She was a fixer upper, but now she's as good as new." He said while smiling. I loved his smile.

"Does she have a name? I know Lexi calls The Impala Baby. She's a weirdo, but I love her. You know I used to sit there and listen to her talk about cars, but now Dean can do that and actually know what she's talking about. Me on the other hand, I have no clue." I said. He nodded understandingly.

"No, she doesn't have a name. You can name her if you want. But you and lex, that was Dean and I about football, except he doesn't know anything about about it or care enough to find out."

"Uh oh. I don't know how Lexi's going to take that, she loves football. So… where are we going?" I asked slyly. Roman looked at me and smiled.

"I can't tell you that, baby girl." My head almost exploded with the amount of hormones that surged through my body when he called me baby girl. I pouted the rest of the way to the mystery location.

We'd been in the truck for about half an hour when we finally pulled up to a carnival. I giggled excitedly and waited for Roman to unlock the door. As soon as he unlocked the truck I scrambled to grab my bag and phone from the floor. When I was about to jump down from the seat one of my sneakers got caught on a mat and I braced myself for the impact. But it never came. I slowly opened one eye. Roman was standing there holding me. I opened both my eyes and looked into his stunning ones. I couldn't tell if they were grey, light blue, or a really pale green. It could be a mixture of all 3. I was speechless. He smiled.

"I guess you just fell for me." He said while smirking. I laughed and lightly slapped his arm. He set me down, and I dusted myself off. I grabbed my stuff from the ground, and started walking. Roman walked beside me. The different food and rides made me giddy. I really wanted some cotton candy! I felt like a little kid again.

"What do you wanna do first?" Roman asked. I looked over at him and he was smiling at my excitement.

"I want to go on rides." I said. We headed over to get tickets. We got two, all day all rides wristbands. Roman went to pay but I stopped him.

"I can pay."

"No. I'm gonna pay." He smirked. "I invited you on this date and I will pay." I was about to protest when the ticket guy spoke up.

"WELL SOMEONE HAS TO PAY!" He screeched. I sighed and let Roman pay. As we walked away we both cracked up.

"He sounded like the parrot from Aladdin!" I said through the giggles.

"I thought he sounded like Cogsworth from Beauty and the Beast!" He laughed. Through the night we went on several rides, ate a lot of food, and played a bunch of games. Soon, 5 hours pass by. I was starting to get really tired. We were heading back to the truck with junk food and stuffed animals in hand. We were smiling and laughing. I checked my phone on the way home. Only 2 missed calls and 15 missed text messages. I laughed at Lexi. Roman looked over at me.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked with a smirk. I chuckled again.

"Lexi only called me twice and texted me 15 times. I guess they were really busy. Usually I would have at least 30 calls and 70-80 texts." I laughed at my screen. Her last text said 'be safe!'


	13. Chapter 12

When we pulled up to the house it was dark. Roman held my hand and walked me to the door.

"I had a great time." I said, looking up at Roman.

"I did too, Grace." We stared at each other for a few minutes. I saw his eyes look down at my lips and my heart sped up. He looked me in the eye again and started to lean in. As soon as we kissed I lost all thoughts except one. Roman. I wound my hands into his hair, freeing it from the tie. He cupped my face in his large hands and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I tilted my head to give him more access and his tongue slid into my mouth. My lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen. Pulling away we both were breathing heavily, resting our foreheads on each other's. He gently grabbed my chin and kissed me again.

"Goodnight, Grace." He said breathlessly. I just nodded and kissed him again before heading inside. Before I closed the door, I looked back at Roman. He smiled and waved. I waved back, before I closed the door. I walked into the kitchen and sighed as I looked at the time. 1:47 am. Damn. Lexi was most likely asleep. I texted her anyways. 'Hey. Date went amazing.'

*ding*

I looked at my phone. It was Lexi. Why the hell is she up?

_'Good to hear it. Dean and I didn't really do much._' She said.

_'Rome took me to a carnival.'_ I replied.

*ding*

_'Ooh! Did you get any cotton candy?'_ She asked. I chuckled. Silly Lexi.

_'Do you even know me? Of course I got Cotton candy!'_

*ding*

_'Do you have any for me?'_ She asked.

_'Nope.'_ I smiled. She's gonna cuss me out now.

*ding*

_'Bitch.'_ She said. I called it! I laughed quietly.

_'Whore.'_ I replied

*ding*

_'Jerk._' She said. I chuckled.

_'I gtg. I'm tired, tell you more tomorrow love you 3'_ I texted while yawning.

*ding*

_'Okay. Bye. Love you too. Sweet dreams, but keep it PG-13 kay?'_ I could hear her giggles now.

_'Okay...'_ And with that I turned my phone off and let sleep overwhelm me.

I woke up to the smell of toaster waffles. I shuffled down the stairs towards the kitchen. I was surprised to see Lexi there.

"Why are you in my house?" I asked, startling her.

"I live here, dumbo." She smirked. "Here's your Coffee, grumpy pants." I quickly snatched the cup she handed me and guzzled half of it before coming back up for air. I looked over my cup at her, suspicious. She's never this nice.

"What happened last night?" I questioned. She bounded around the table to sit next to me and started gushing.

"And Dean asked me to homecoming!" She squealed. I hugged her.

"That's awesome!" I cried.

"But tell me about your night!" She turned on me.

"It was so amazing he took me to this huge carnival in what's-it-ville and he made me let him pay for tickets and everything and the ticket guy sounded like that parrot from Aladdin, and he held my hand on the Ring Of Fire and didn't let go for the rest of the night. And then when we got home HE KISSED ME!" I screamed.

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY! That's all Dean and I did yesterday. It seemed like we were kissing for hours! Just like in the movies!"

"NO WAY! I knew you were waaaaay to happy for 10am." I snickered as she smacked me.

"What do you want?" I asked Alexis. It was Monday morning and we were in the Drive-Thru at McDonalds.

"A number 11.'' She mumbled, from the passenger seat. We were in the Impala during one of the rare mornings Lex was too tired to drive and had begrudgingly handed over the keys to me.

"Here you go, chica." I said as I handed her the steaming bag. We ate as we drove the 10 minutes from McDonalds to our school. As we pulled into the parking lot, I unconsciously scanned the parking lot for Roman's truck.

"It's not here." Lex said. I nodded in agreement. We parked and climbed out. As we headed toward the front doors, we both kept looking for the boys. We gave up when we arrived at our lockers.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Whatever. Let's go to class."

This week was a living hell. Seth left to stay with his grandparents in Iowa for a few days and we had no contact with the boys. The populars noticed our lack of armor and swooped in like vultures.

"Oh, did those walking gods dump your sorry asses already? I bet it would take at least another week. Looks like I owe you 20 bucks, Brie." Nikki Bella giggled.

"Fuck off, Nikki" Lexi snarled.

"You don't know me, you trash bag." Nikki sneered

"Lex, let's go." I said, tugging on her arm.

"Listen to that whiny bitch and keep walking, fat-ass." Alicia said.

"Excuse me?" Lex snarled, getting into Alicia's face.

"Keep. Walking. Fat. Ass." She spit in her face, as the Bellas snickered.

"Alicia…. wait." Rosa murmured, pulling on her elbow. Rosa Mendes was the girl Lex beat up Freshman year after she talked shit about the Uso twins. She knew better than to mess with us.

"Shut up Rosa." Nikki barked, silencing Rosa, who stepped to the back of the group. Meanwhile, Lexi was still fuming.

"Bitch, I will kick your sorry ass into next week." Lex declared. Alicia and the Bellas scoffed.

"Go ahead and try. See what happen-" She was cut off by Lexi's mean right hook. Everything after that was a blur of blood and screaming. It took three teachers to pry Lex off her. Lex and I were sent to the Principal's office immediately, along with the Bellas, while Alicia got much needed medical attention. We sat down and I leaned back in the chair while Lexi sat down and crossed her arms over her chest. Both Bella's crossed their legs like the popular fakes they are.

"What the hell happened, ladies?" Mrs. McMahon hollered. We all started talking at once and we were cut off by a raised finger. "You know what? How about we go one at a time. Brie?"

"You see Principal McMahon, we were just sitting by the lockers when Alexis came up and started yelling at Alicia. We were all very confused about the situation, then she went and punched Alicia! We all screamed for her to stop, but she severely injured my best friend." Throughout the story Lexi rolled her eyes, grinned, scoffed, and snickered. I don't know how she found this situation funny…

"Grace, Alexis, is that what happened?" She asked professionally.

"Absolutely not! Their buffoons came up and started calling us names and making up rumors. They called me a fat-ass and I dared her to say it again, and she did. So I hit her. Hard." Lex stated matter of factly.

"Grace, did you have any part in this?" Principle Mcmahon asked.

"She just stood there like a whiny bitch." Nikki said, glaring at me. What the hell was her problem?

"Nikki, watch your mouth. I 'hate' to do this but Nikki, tell Alicia she has been suspended for two days. Nikki and Brie you both have detention for the next week. You are both excused." After an eyeroll from both twins, they left. Dramatically, of course. "Alright girls. you know I love you both like my own, but I have to suspend you Alexis for the rest of the week, and Grace, you get to join her in next week's lunch detention." We both nodded. Not a bad consequence.

Lexi's suspension started immediately, so she had to come to pick me up after school.

"Come on, Lexi. Talk to me." I said. Lex was clenching the Impala's steering wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white. I knew Lexi was really pissed at Alicia, about getting suspended, and very pissed about the boys being gone. "You can't be mad at me, I didn't do anything, that's not fair!" I said as we climbed out of the car and headed into the garage.

"Hey, baby." We heard a voice say as soon as we walked in.

"WHERE THE FRICKING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lex exploded on her absentee man.

"Woah. Calm down, we just went to the cabin for a few days-"

"CALM DOWN? NO TEXTS, NO CALLS, NOT EVEN AN EMAIL AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? WE THOUGHT YOU LEFT US!"

"It was my fault Lex, I suggested it." Roman interrupted.

"Stay out of it." I suggested, grabbing his hand.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a crime to go up north with my best friend for two days! And last I checked you aren't my mother! Do I have to tell you when I need to take a shit too?" I gasped at that and was ready to pound his face in, but Roman wrapped his arms around me.

"Screw you." Lex said, tears threatening to overflow from her eyes. "You missed so much." She whispered. "I got suspended, Dolph tore a tendon, Grace got detention because of me-"

"Wait, why did you get suspended?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I punched Alicia." She dismissed, waving her hand. "Anyway, Dolph tore a tendon-

"You WHAT?!"

"I PUNCHED ALICIA... IN THE FACE!" Apparently, Big Show thought this was going to end badly too, because he came out of the office silently and picked up Lex around the waist and carried her off, Lex crying and screaming curses at Dean. After she was out of earshot, both men turned to me, looking for an explaination.

"It's been a long week." I sighed, and started to explain the entire situation.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry about not posting! We suck, I know. Its been a weird**** and rough few weeks. thanks to all that have followed and favorited.**

**LOVE YOU!**

**-G**

**LEXI'S POV**

"DAMMIT PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed at Big Show. He did as I said, but took me by the hand, and lead me through the maze of hallways. We wandered until we stopped at Adam's door. I sighed as Big Show told me to talk to him. I quietly knocked on the door as Show turned and left. Adam opened the door shirtless with a huge smile. But once he saw the expression on my face it instantly disappeared.

"Oh my poor rosebud! Dear, tell me what happened." He exclaimed in his british accent. I started telling him the whole story. When I finished he just sat there processing what I told him. I grabbed a tissue to clean up my eyes, while Adam grabbed a rose from the vase on his desk.

"Here you go, love. A rose for my favorite rosebud." he said while smiling. I smiled up at him. "The flower is almost as beautiful as you." He said while tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks Adam." I said while standing up and pulling him into a hug. He squeezed me tight, because he knew I needed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **GRACE'S POV**

After Lexi's meltdown, Show came back and told me she was with Adam. He is one of the only ones who can calm her down. Usually its me, but I doubted she would listen to me today.

"Wanna get out of here?" Roman asked me. I nodded.

"Lex should be out soon. Be careful, she's fragile today." I said to Dean. He nodded, he had a guilty look in his eyes. Roman and I walk out to his truck and climb in. We don't have a destination, we just drive. Eventually we get to a beach and Roman pulls the truck in. We silently climb out and walk towards the beach. Roman drifts toward me and grabs my hand. We don't say anything. We wander along the beach for a while until we came up to a washed up log. We sit on it still holding hands.

"I'm sorry." He says

"I know." I reply. We sit there for a while, it could be minutes or hours I don't know.

"What did you guys do at the cabin?" I asked out of the blue. "No chicks, I hope?" He laughed.

"No chicks baby girl. You are the only woman I want to lay eyes on. Other than Megan Fox."

"Yeah, she's hot." I agreed. We both burst out laughing. "Oh my god we are hilarious." I say when we gain control of our humor.

"Hey, I need to ask you something." He says, suddenly serious.

"Sure, what's up?" I ask. He takes a deep breath before answering.

"Will you go to Homecoming with me?" He rushed out. I almost laughed.

"Of course I'll go to Homecoming with you, you asshole!" I yell. "Took you long enough!"

**DEAN'S POV**

After Lexi had her meltdown, I waited for her in the Break room. When she finally came out she was holding a rose. Her eyes were smudged with make up but it made her look even more adorable. She sniffled before coming and sitting next to me, looking down at the flower in her hands.

"I'm sorry I was a crazy bitch. I have a lot of trust problems when my dad left me and my mom, and when you up and disappeared it kinda hit me hard. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. And you don't have to take me to Homecoming. Its fine." She set the flower down and got up to leave but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and somehow she ended up straddling my thighs. She gasped as I looked deeply into her gorgeous green eyes. Slowly I leaned forward and captured her pink lips.

"I like crazy. And I'm the one who should be sorry." I said against her mouth. I kissed her harder as her hands wound through my hair, tugging slightly. I stood up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I supported her thighs as I carried her to the back. I brought her to an old office I found when I was snooping on my lunch break last week. As her hands traveled down my chest, my hands wandered down to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze, making her breath hitch. Her hands came up to cup my face as I pressed her against the wall of the office. We broke apart and I rested my forehead against hers as we caught our breath. I flipped us around and slid down the wall, to sit on the cool tile, with her on my lap.

"Alexis Lucia Nichols, you are the strongest, bravest, most beautiful woman I have ever met. You deserve so much better than a street rat like me but I promise I will love you more than anyone else in the entire world. Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" I panted. She just kissed me in response, smiling against my lips.

**LEXI'S POV**

It was now Thursday and since I was still suspended, I was at home. Alone. And man was I bored. I already watched The Avengers, twice actually. I was sitting on my couch in my favorite sweatshirt and sweatpants browsing through Netflix. I had finally settled on The Possession. I loved scary movies. When I was about to start it, there was a knock on the door. Must be the neighbors yelling at us about our dog being so noisy. I opened the door to see Dean walk in with blankets and a big bag.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'd rather be snuggling on a couch with my girlfriend instead." He said while arranging the blankets on the couch. I smiled. How did I get so lucky? He was leaning down clearing off the coffee table, so I took advantage of the situation and quickly jumped on his back. He didn't really budge. He laughed. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and locked my arms around his neck. He started walking around with me giggling like a little girl. I haven't had a piggy back ride in forever. He finally dumped me back on the couch. I was laughing so hard. I was laying on my back trying to contain my laughter, when suddenly Dean climbed on top of me. I stared into his eyes still laughing. He put his hands on my sides. He then started tickling me. He was laughing at my attempts of stopping him. They were weak of course. His whole body weight was pressing down on my legs so I couldn't escape. It was hopeless. I quickly looked for a weapon. Aha! I grabbed the pillow right beside me and smacked him on the head with it. He stopped tickling me. I quickly realized my mistake. He had me pinned. And I just hit him with a pillow.

"Oh, you want to play dirty huh?" He asked menacingly. I shook my head right away. He grabbed another pillow and soon it was a full on pillow fight. He won of course.

"Okay! You win Dean! Stop!" I said while laughing. I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. He smiled down at me. My laughter subsided as I looked into his stunning eyes. He held my face and attacked my lips. We were interrupted when his stomach growled. I smiled against his lips.

"I'm guessing you didn't even eat lunch. Did you?" I asked him. He gave me a small smile.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. I pushed him off of me and I walked to the pantry.

"Do you want Mac and cheese?" I yelled from the cupboards.

"Sure." I heard from right behind me. I jumped in surprise.

"Jeez! I thought you were on the couch!" I said while smacking his arm. He chuckled.

"I can't enjoy the show I'm getting from the couch, now can I?" He said while scanning my body with his eyes. I laughed.

"Yeah. Sure. The troll in front of you is quite a show." I replied sarcastically. He quickly spun me round and slammed be against the wall. His face dangerously serious.

"You are beautiful. You are in no way a troll. You're a gorgeous human being and I am lucky to have someone as wonderful as you. You may think you look terrible right now but I think you're down right sexy." He said with lust filled eyes. I crashed my lips onto his. He put his hands on my butt, sliding them down to the back of my thighs. He tapped them lightly. I jumped up and locked my legs around his waist tightly, making him groan. I moved my arms so that they were gripping his bare shoulders. He moved his head to kiss my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing myself against him even more. He wrapped his arms around my lower back, and pressed me against his hard body. He stopped kissing my neck and rested his head on my shoulder. I tightened my hold on him, making him hug me harder. He kissed my shoulder. I unlocked my legs from his waist. But he still held me in his arms. My feet couldn't touch the ground. He set me down. But not without a very passionate kiss. I chuckled when he bit my bottom lip. I turned around to grab the Mac and cheese from the pantry. I grabbed two boxes. I knew Dean likes to eat a lot. I was waiting for the water to start boiling, while Dean was putting pillows and blankets on the couch. He even brought out my pillow pet. It's a turtle. I love to sleep with it. But Dean is a better pillow, I have to admit. He's always warm, and he likes to talk before we fall asleep. My phone suddenly blared Back In Black. It was Grace.

"Hey."

"Hi Lexi. Is Dean there?" It was Roman.

"Uh, no. I don't know where Dean is." I lied through my teeth. I smirked when I saw Dean holding back his laughter on the couch.

"Oh. Well if you see him just call me. Thanks." Roman said, and with that he hung up. Rude. I wondered what Grace and Roman are doing at school... The water boiling pulled me out of my thoughts. I poured in the macaroni and put music on. I was so focused on the food I didn't notice when Dean got off of the couch. I was picked up, carried, and dropped on the couch. I squealed in surprise. Dean hovered over me.

"You really need to stop biting that lip." He said while he slowly leaned down and captured my bottom lip, that I didn't realize I was biting. I lightly scratched my nails along his back. I could feel him shiver.

"Do that again." He demanded. I looked up at him and raked my nails down his back again. He closed his eyes.

"You are definitely going to be the death of me, sweetheart." He said through gritted teeth. Water sizzling pulled me away from Dean. I hurried to the kitchen, turned down the heat, and stirred the macaroni. I lightly blew on the top of the water. Dean was watching me intensely from the couch. Once the noodles were done I put them in the strainer and began working on the cheese. I was stirring the macaroni into the cheese when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Ready to eat, babe?" I asked. He grinned and nodded his head. I served myself up first. I only need a small bowl and I'd be good for lunch. Dean had the rest. It was only 1:30 when I started putting dishes away. Dean was laying on the the couch waiting for me. He had never seen The Possession. 'This ought to be good.' I thought to myself. Dean was lying in back of me on the couch. My back pressed against his chest. I was drawing circles on his arm that was wrapped around my waist. He was staring at the tv with a terrified look on his face. The ending of the movie was the weirdest part. When the movie ended Dean was snuggling his head in the crook of my neck.

"I can't believe you like scary movies. What the hell?" He said while tightening his grip on my waist. I was smiling.

"Oh come on, babe! It's not _that _scary!" I said, trying to reason with him.

"Two words. Bull. Shit." He said while growling. I laughed.

"Fine. Do you want me to rub your back for you? You seem tense. It'll take your mind off of things." I asked him. He simply nodded his head. I got up and took the blanket off of him.

"Lay on your stomach." I ordered. He rolled over onto his stomach. I always start with their backs first. I was sitting on his butt with one knee on each of his sides. I had my hair down so every time I would lean down my hair would tickle Deans back and it would make him laugh. Deans right arm was wrapped around my leg, so I couldn't move. And since I kept having to lean down, I would have to move onto my knees to get all of his back rubbed. Occasionally he would make a stupid comment and say something about how awesome it is to get a back rub and a butt massage at the same time. That earned him a bite on the shoulder. But that backfired. He actually moaned in pleasure. Kinky son of a bitch. It surprised both of us when he did that. I moved to the other shoulder and bit that one too. This time a little bit harder. Same reaction. The most amazing idea popped into my head. I slowly leaned down and started trailing love bites up from his shoulder to his neck. Payback is a bitch Ambrose. Dean tried to get up but I pushed him down.

"You're not getting away that easily, babe." I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" He said cheekily. I laughed.

"Yeah. I do!" I said with a smile. Dean let go of my leg and flipped over. I almost flipped with him if it wasn't for his arm keeping me in place. He smirked at me. I leaned down to attach my lips to his. I will never get sick of kissing him. I rubbed my hands on his arms. His strong, tan, muscular arms. My hands wandered down to his, and he pinned mine behind my back. I gasped when I heard the clicking. Handcuffs. Fricking. Handcuffs.

"Dean!" I yelled. Anger clear in my voice. He was still under me, laughing like a **lunatic**. "Uncuff. Me. Now." I said. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nah. I don't think I will." He said while picking me up and placing me where he was laying. He walked over to his bag. He grabbed what looked like a can of whipped cream, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. He shook the whipped cream, set it on the coffee table, and climbed on top of me.

"I think this would be much more fun." He lifted up my tank top, revealing the giant rose on my side. I got it with Adam. Dean looked up at me.

"So, that's with the rose tattoo?" He asked.

"Birthday present from Adam. He doesn't _just_ fix cars." I said with a grin, it reminded me of when I got it. Dean poured some chocolate syrup in his mouth. He slowly slowly licked his lips, never once breaking eye contact. I threw my head back in annoyance as I pulled at the hand cuffs. I am really starting to hate these stupid handcuffs. My hands were itching to get into his dirty blonde hair. He started the torture. he kissed my legs, arms, stomach, back, neck, but most of all. Face. He intentionally missed my lips. I was about to explode.

"Hmm. I feel like I'm missing something...but what?" He wondered. He looked like he was thinking. He suddenly gasped. "I know! How could I forget? Haha. Silly me." He said while kissing my nose, not breaking eye contact ever. I was positive there were going to be marks on my wrists from where I was tugging trying to get my hands free.

"I still feel like I'm missing something. But what?" He said while sitting up. He looked at me. "Do you know?" He asked. I glared at him. He knew damn well what he missed.

"My lips, you dumbass." I said with a snarl.

"No, no. That's not it." He said with a smirk. I groaned in frustration.

"Yes. It is." I growled. He looked at me, knowing exactly what he was doing to me. He gasped.

"I got it! Your lips! I'm missing your lips!" He finally said. I glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. He poured chocolate syrup in his mouth. He sprayed some whipped cream in his mouth. His lips finally connected with mine. I could taste the whipped cream and chocolate syrup on both of our lips. He finally pulled away. Licking the remaining food from his lips. He looked down at me with a grin. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked, opening my eyes once again.

"Be bored all of the time." He smirked. I laughed. But then hissed in pain.

"Can you please uncuff me now?" I asked. He jumped up and dug around in his bag. He finally pulled out a key. He helped me turn over and gasped at my wrists. He quickly unlocked the cuffs. My wrists were very red, and slightly bleeding. He pulled me onto his lap. He lightly placed kisses along each injured wrist.

"You wanted to touch me _that_ bad?" I nodded. "Did you even feel the pain you were inflicting on yourself?" I shook my head no. "Jeez. I'm so sorry princess. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll never do that again. Okay?" He said with so much concern and guilt in his eyes. I got up and pulled on his hand. I led him into the bathroom where he wrapped my wrists up. He placed kisses on each before carrying me out to the couch. I started getting sleepy after a while. I felt Dean carry me to bed and wrap me in his arms.

"Goodnight, Princess. Sweet dreams." He said quietly.

"Goodnight Dean." I reply. I swore I heard an 'I love you' before I fell asleep, but I was probably just imagining things.


End file.
